gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Clarity
Clarity ist ein Song aus der zweiundzwanzigsten Episode der vierten Staffel, Vom Finden der Liebe, und wird von Frida Romero mit The Hoosierdaddies bei den Regionals 2013 gesungen. Das Original stammt von Zedd feat. Foxes '''aus seinem gleichnamigen Debütalbum "Clarity" aus dem Jahr 2012. Lyrics '''Frida: High dive into frozen waves, Where the past comes back to life Fight fear for the selfish pain, It was worth it every time Hold still right before we crash, 'Cause we both know how this ends A clock ticks till it breaks your glass, And I drown in you again 'Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why Frida mit The Hoosierdaddies: If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? The Hoosierdaddies: Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay Hey! Hey! Frida mit The Hoosierdaddies (The Hoosierdaddies): If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay) If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay) The Hoosierdaddies: Ah, ah, ah-ah, aaaaaaaah! Frida: Walk on through a red parade, And refuse to make amends It cuts deep through our ground, And makes us forget all common sense Don't speak as I try to leave, ‘Cause we both know what we choose If you pull, then I'll push too deep, And I'll fall right back to you Frida mit The Hoosierdaddies (The Hoosierdaddies): 'Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay) Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay) If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay) If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay) The Hoosierdaddies: Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay Hey... Frida: Why are you my clarity? Frida mit The Hoosierdaddies (The Hoosierdaddies): (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay) Why are you my remedy? (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay) Why are you my clarity? (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay) Why are you my remedy? (Oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh!) The Hoosierdaddies: Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay (The Hoosierdaddies: Oh-oh-oh!) Hey! Hey! Frida mit The Hoosierdaddies (The Hoosierdaddies): (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay) If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? (Oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh!) (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay) If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? (Oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh!) Trivia *Auf der Beschreibung der Performance, die bei GleeOnFox hochgeladen wurde, wird der Chor anstelle von "The Hoosierdaddies" "Who's Your Daddies" genannt. *Jessica Sanchez, die Frida Romero spielt, performte eine Akkustikversion des Songs mit Zedd. Fehler *Bei ca. 1:18 stehen die Hoosierdaddies auf der linken Seite, bei ca. 1:21 sind sie wiederum auf der ganzen Bühne verteilt. *Bei 1:20 hat das Mädchen, das tanzt, ihren Rücken zum Publikum gewandt, obwohl sie sich nicht umgedreht hat. In der darauffolgenden Einstellung sieht sie die Zuschauer wieder an. *Besagtes Mädchen, das von 1:16 bis 1:25 tanzt, steht dann auf einmal auf der zweiten Plattform neben Frida. Man kann zwar sehen, wie sie nach hinten geht, aber nicht, wie sie sich neben Frida stellt. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs The Hoosierdaddies Kategorie:Solos von Frida Romero Kategorie:Regionals